


Kurt on Ice

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: While doing their homework at Sebastian's house, Kurt receives a mysterious package ...





	Kurt on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in honor of the fiftieth person who's asked me if my series was inspired by Yuri on Ice. Plus, I like these playful moments where the boys navigate their feelings together.

“Sign here, Mr. Smythe … and initial here …”

“Gotcha.”

“And that’s it. Thank you very much. Did you need help bringing that inside?”

“Nope. I think I’ve got it. Thanks anyway.”

Kurt hears Sebastian politely dismiss the delivery man who interrupted their afternoon study session out of the blue – a major inconvenience since, this time, they actually _were_ studying, both hitting the books to prepare for huge tests in math. That didn’t mean they didn’t sneak the occasional kiss between quadratic formulas but, for the most part, they were keeping things _G_ for the sake of an _A_.

But a page of proofs were put on pause when the unexpected UPS truck pulled up out front of Sebastian’s house.

Kurt looks over his shoulder when he hears Sebastian grunt, attempting to tilt the tall, rectangular box and drag it into the living room.

“That’s a _big_ box,” Kurt comments, too entertained by Sebastian’s struggling to get up and help.

“Yup. And it’s addressed to _you_.” Sebastian taps a finger on the address label, pointing out Kurt’s name.

“If it’s for me, why did it come here?”

“Because _I’m_ your coach,” Sebastian says proudly, happy that someone outside of their inner circle is finally acknowledging his role in Kurt’s budding career. “And as such, potential sponsorships and endorsement deals go through _me_.”

Kurt smirks, not sure whether that’s completely true or not, but he doesn’t call Sebastian out on it. He’s way too adorable, acting all cocky over his job as Kurt’s coach. No need to land any blows to his ego.

“So” – Kurt stands from the sofa, leaving his calculus homework on the coffee table – “what’s in it?”

“Samples.” Sebastian props the box against the arm of the sofa, then tears into the packing tape, at least three obnoxious layers of it keeping the box closed.

“Of _what_? This box is _way_ too big to be skates.” Kurt looks for the address label right as Sebastian rips it, destroying any clue to the sender of the package. “Oh, you don’t think it could be _hockey sticks_ , do you?”

“Nah.” Sebastian chuckles at Kurt’s under-enthused tone. As much as Kurt enjoys practicing with the team and expanding his skating skills, Sebastian knows that Kurt isn’t as into hockey as he is. Even protected by over thirty pounds of goalie gear, he apparently has issues with pucks flying at his face. “It’s from a company called ‘Light in the Box’.” Sebastian chuckles again, like he knows something that Kurt doesn’t. It’s become a habit of Sebastian’s, from being more in the know in skating circles than Kurt, and Kurt doesn’t like it.

“I’ve never heard of them.”

“Well, they’ve heard of you. And from what _I_ know of them, if I’m correct, they’ve zeroed in on your … _particular_ style tastes.”

“And, pray tell, what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Sebastian pulls the first of about eight costume bags from the box. He unzips the top and takes a peek before Kurt can sneak one. With a snort and a smile, he announces, “A-ha! I _thought_ so! Take a look at this!”

Sebastian undoes the zipper the rest of the way to reveal a black, satiny jumpsuit, covered in an over-abundance of Swarovski crystals and pearls. Thin silver chains run down the sides, swaying as Sebastian turns the costume over. Whoever designed it pulled out all the stops when it came to accessorizing, as there doesn’t appear to be an undecorated inch of fabric left. But bedazzled to excess, that isn’t the most notable part of the outfit.

It’s the huge, V-shaped opening down the front, the gap at the neck running from nearly shoulder to shoulder, the point ending at the waist (Sebastian suspects _below_ the belly button).

Kurt gasps.

Sebastian snorts. “Now, _this_ is some _Yuri on Ice_ shit right here.”

Kurt blinks at his boyfriend’s remark. He takes a moment to turn his scowl of disgust away from the tacky costume to his slightly tackier boyfriend. “I didn’t know you watched anime.”

“I don’t,” Sebastian says, not sounding the least bit guilty as he holds the outfit out in front of him, trying to picture what it would look like clinging to his boyfriend’s lithe and toned frame.

“Then how do you know about _Yuri on Ice_?”

“Everyone knows about _Yuri on Ice._ Duh. _”_ Sebastian rolls his eyes. “It’s one of the reasons why we had so many teenage girls hacking up our ice in rental skates last summer. Everyone saw it and frickin’ thought they could skate. Thank God they’re all gone now.”

Kurt reaches out a curious hand to finger the fabric and investigate the seams, judge its overall quality. It seems sturdy, constructed well for a sample – all of the hems finished, as if the designer made it a point to get Kurt’s exact measurements instead of leaving them to be altered later on. The crystals on the cuffs appear affixed nice and tight. Overall, not too shabby.

But that doesn’t mean he’s wearing it.

“They _do_ know I’m still a teenager, right? And that this might be considered a _little_ obscene?”

“Pfft. This coming from a guy who wears his pants so tight, he doesn’t need to see a proctologist. A doctor can just diagnose you from the stands.”

“Ha-ha. At least _my_ outfits cover _everything,”_ Kurt snaps, his cheeks going hot. “Look! It doesn’t have a net panel or _anything_ up front! I’d _freeze_ in that thing!”

“It definitely would be chilly wearing this out on the ice. Probably uncomfortable, too. We’d need to glue it to your skin.”

“Exactly,” Kurt agrees, happy that his boyfriend – his _coach_ – can see reason. But the way Sebastian focuses on the treacherous V-neck with long, slow sweeps of his eyes makes the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

“But …”

Kurt glares at Sebastian. What _but_? He can’t _seriously_ be considering this!? Kurt doesn’t need endorsements _that_ badly. “But …?”

“You’d still look pretty hot in it.”

Kurt’s eyes pop from Sebastian’s face to the costume he’s holding, and he snickers. He doesn’t know whether to feel flattered by that remark or _filthy_.

Is it wrong that he feels a teeny bit of both, he wonders?

And that he kind of likes it?

“Well, the world’s never going to see me in it, I’m afraid.”

“I’m not talking about the world, Hummel …” Sebastian peeks past the shoulder of the costume with shy yet mischievous eyes - the eyes of a boy who spent so much time pulling Kurt’s leg and making him miserable that navigating these intimate moments tends to intimidate him. “I’m talking about, you know, just me.”

Kurt goes from bulging eyes to mouth agape. “Uh … you want me to _model_ it for you?”

“Among other things.”

“What _other things_?”

“You don’t like to make out in your _other_ outfits …”

Kurt lifts an eyebrow, trying to determine from the expression on Sebastian’s face if he’s really thinking what Kurt _thinks_ he’s thinking.

“You could be Yuri …”

_Yup. He is._

“What?” Sebastian says, nervous over his boyfriend’s stunned silence.

“You want to roleplay an _anime_? You don’t think that’s a tad creepy?”

“It’s not like it’s Hello Kitty or Pokemon, alright?” Sebastian explains, his cheeks getting redder than Kurt’s did. “That show is chock full of pole dancing, and n-naked hot tubbing …”

“You do realize that that would make us figure skaters roleplaying _as_ figure skaters?”

“It’ll be skate-ception.”

“You know, your pop culture references are frighteningly on point right now.”

“So … is th-that … a no?”

Kurt takes a step towards his boyfriend melting in embarrassment behind the barely three yards of fabric hanging from an almost bent hanger. And as amusing as his impending humiliation is, Kurt can’t leave him like this.

He can’t torment Sebastian when all he’s been doing, in a roundabout way, is calling Kurt _sexy_.

“Seeing as I make all my own costumes, it’s not like I’ll be heartbroken if anything happens to this one,” he says, putting his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders and kneading gently.

“True,” Sebastian says, smiling at Kurt, embolden by his touch to continue where he left off.

“Plus, they _were_ kind enough to send it to me.” Kurt leans closer, mouth fitting against Sebastian’s in the space between their breaths. “I should see how it fits, how it wears, how it … holds up under stress …”

“It _would_ be nice of you to review their product,” Sebastian agrees, following Kurt’s lips as they tease his own, “from one professional costume designer to another.”

Kurt inches even closer, sliding his body against his boyfriend’s, feeling how hard he’s become through his baggy jeans and the slip of a costume sandwiched between them.

“You know, we might not even need to put me in this clown suit to get things rolling. Hmm? All things considered …” He punctuates those words with an upward thrust into Sebastian’s crotch.

Sebastian looks deep into his boyfriend’s eyes, startlingly blue the more he gets turned on; plump lips parted, his breath hot against Sebastian’s mouth, so close, so tempting. Sebastian licks his lips, the tip of his tongue grazing Kurt’s chin, and nods. “Yes. Yes, we do.” He grabs Kurt’s hand and, costume draped over his arm, pulls Kurt towards the staircase that leads to the upper level of the house and his bedroom.

“Sebastian …”

“After all, we want to give them an honest review.”

“ _Sebastian_ …”

“You wouldn’t want to lie to your fans, would you?”

“Sebastian!”

“Do it for the fans, Kurt! The fans!”


End file.
